One Year Later
by Jina.Lee
Summary: Satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, menahan perasaan yang tiada habisnya-Lay / Mungkinkah kau masih disini? seandainya aku bisa lebih dewasa? - Suho. Oneshoot of another fav Couple SuLay. Slight Kaisoo Hunhan . EXO official Couple.


FF ini di repost

karena entah kenapa ilang dari peredaran *?*

Now Playing : One Year Later - Jessica SNSD ft Onew SHINee

Happy Reading!

Don't Forget to review

.

.

**One Year Later**

_Feels like I had dream for along time_

_after wandering and watching for a while_

_as id we had promised,_

_We are standing here fancing each other like before after passing four seasons_

_The beautiful stories we wrote together_

_The promises of staying together forever that we prayed at that time_

_while recalling them one by one…_

_I withheld the thought by thinking of you, because I know my heart won't take it_

Yeoja mungil itu menyentuh permukaan piano yang berdebu, membuka tutupnya. Menyentuh tiap tuts piano yang pernah disentuhnya. Mendudukkan diriku di kursi piano lalu menutup matanya perlahan.

_Flashback_

"_aku punya kejutan untukmu," ucap namja tampan di hadapannya. Gadis itu menatapnya bingung._

"_kenapa kau menutup mataku?" tanya yeoja itu,_

"_Aku bilang kan kejutan," jawabnya_

_Sesaat yeoja itu merasa ia didudukkan di sebuah kursi._

"_Sekarang buka penutup matamu," suruh namja itu,_

_Bunyi tuts piano yang ditekan mengalun dengan indah. Tangan kekar namja itu menari di atas tuts piano._

_Lagu 'Nothing Better' mengalun dengan indahnya. Sangat lembut. Mengutarakan setiap perasaan yang dimiliki namja itu. _

"_Nothing better, than you," namja itu bernyanyi lembut, memandang yeoja di sampingnya. Yeoja itu balas memandang._

_Tampan. Sangat tampan. Indah . sangat indah. Seandainya ini mimpi, bolehkah ia tidak terbangun lagi?_

_Flashback off_

Airmata yang kutahan pun akhirnya jatuh juga, masih dengan mata tertutup aku menangis. Kenangan itu terlalu indah. Bahkan untuk dijadikan mimpi, bisakah mimpi itu terulang. Jika bisa, aku tak ingin terbangun, bisakah?

_How was your one year?_

"hyung..."

"hyung..."

"HYUNG!" teriak Kai kesal,

"Apa sih? Tidak perlu teriak kan," balasnya kesal lalu memandang ke depan kosong.

Kai menghela napas kesal,

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, Kau ini kenapa sih Suho hyung?" tanya Kai kesal

"seperti biasa... ia pasti sedang memikirkan yeoja itu," celetuk Sehun dari depan pintu, entah sejak kapan ia sudah disitu lengkap dengan Luhan yang bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Siapa chagiya?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Siapa lagi, sahabatmu itu sayang, Zhang Yixing," jawab Sehun lalu membelai rambut Luhan lembut.

Suho mencibir kesal sementara Kai hanya terkikik puas di belakangnya.

"Kupikir kau yang memutuskannya, kenapa sekarang kau yang terlihat menyedihkan hyung?" celetuk Kai.

Baru saja Suho mencari kamus yang tepat untuk melempar Kai. Dari ujung pintu belakang kelas muncul yeoja mungil berpipi chubby dan bermata bulat .

"Tuh... yeoja idamanmu," celetuk Sehun lalu pergi dari situ dengan Luhan.

"eoh?" Kai yang bingung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sehun dan tersenyum lebar.

"Eoh! Kyungsoo-ya!" panggil Kai sambil tersenyum malu dan menghampirinya. Meninggalkan Suho dengan tidak bertanggung jawab.

Suho yang ditinggalkan oleh kedua sahabatnya yang sedang kasmaran itu menumpu kepalanya di atas tangan bersandar di meja.

Ia yang menjodohkan Luhan dengan Sehun, sekarang malah mereka yang lebih mesra.

Merasa bosan, akhirnya Suho pun beranjak dari situ menuju tempat kesukaannya.

.

_I lived trying to forget for a while_

_seemed like feeling fine for a while_

_however, i'm realizing as time goes by,_

_that I can't be without you_

_what if we were a litle more mature back then?_

_what if we knew what would happen now back then?_

_kept having endless regrets,_

_and had to withold that through because i didn't have courage to cope with_

.

Terdengar suara piano dari dalam ruangan. Indah sekali. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang selalu memainkan piano dengan indah.

Ya yeoja itu. Suho membuka pintu ruang musik pelan. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja sedang memainkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang indah. Memiliki kenangan yang indah. Setidaknya bagi mereka.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan. Yeoja itu menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh ke belakang. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku akan pergi, maaf menganggumu, Lay" ucap Suho ketika ketahuan memperhatikan Lay.

"tidak perlu oppa, aku yang akan pergi," ucap Lay lalu buru-buru keluar dari situ. Ia tidak memandang Suho sedikitpun, hanya berlalu meninggalkan Suho. Berbanding terbalik dengan Suho yang bahkan tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari lay, meskipun yeoja manis itu sudah menghilang di balik koridor.

Suho menghela napas. Berjalan ke arah piano ,dan melihat buku musik yang terbuka di atas piano.

'Nothing better'

Ia duduk disana. Melanjutkan permainan piano Lay yang tersisa. Menyambungkan kembali semua kenangan yang mereka rajut bersama. Tanpa sadar.

Seorang yeoja manis yang tidak sepenuhnya pergi dari situ. Mendengarkan permainan Suho. Airmata mengelair ke pipinya yang mulus.

"Lay? Kau bahkan tidak memanggilku Yixing lagi ,oppa," sedihnya lalu beranjak dari situ.

.

_one year had passed like that_

.

Minggu pagi, Suho sudah menyiapkan sarapan meskipun ia tidak bisa masak. Setidaknya ia lebih bisa memasak dibandingkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Tok tok tok

"Oppa?"

Bagai bertemu malaikat dari langit. Demi apa Suho senang sekali. Setidaknya mereka bertiga tidak harus makan telur gosong lagi hari ini.

"Oh! Kyungsoo-ya! Masuklah!" suruh Suho,

Seorang yeoja mungil berjalan ke arah Suho lalu mengintip pekerjaannya.

"Oppa, sedang membuat apa?" tanyanya bingung

"Eh... Itu... sebenarnya sarapan," jawabnya ragu

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, lalu mengambil celemek, dan mengambil alih pekerjaan Suho.

"Sini biar aku saja, memangnya biasanya siapa yang memasak, tidak mungkinkan setiap minggu kalian selalu makan seperti ini," ucap Kyungsoo

"Eh itu... Yi.. maksudku Lay," ucap Suho pelan

Kyungsoo tersenyum melirik Suho,

"Kalian ini benar-benar," ucapnya lagi

"maksudmu?" tanya Suho

"Menyerahlah, kalian benar-benar terlihat kacau," jawab Kyungsoo lalu mengaduk-aduk masakannya.

Suho menyandarkan punggungnya di samping Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak lalu memandang kosong ke depan

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Suho setelah terdiam beberapa saat

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Suho sekali lagi.

"Dia kacau, sama sepertimu, oppa," jawab Kyungsoo pelan

Suho menghela napas pelan

"Aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar," ucap Suho lalu keluar dari apartmentnya

_._

_Are you feeling same like me by any chance?_

_Can you give me one more chance?_

.

"Yixing, sudah cukup, kau bisa pingsan lama-lama," ucap Luhan kesal lalu mematikan tape di pojok ruangan.

Lay terduduk dengan keringat mengucur, membasahi baju trainingnya.

Luhan menyerahkan handuk kecil pada Lay lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Kyungsoo dimana?" tanya Lay

"menurutmu?" tanya Luhan balik

"Di apartment Kai?" tanya Lay lagi, lalu disambut anggukan Luhan.

Lay memandang kosong ke depan, ia seperti memandang lagi ke belakang. Biasanya ia yang selalu ke apartment mereka setiap minggu pagi. Setidaknya ia lega karena sekarang ada Kyungsoo yang mengurus mereka.

Cklek

Lay berbalik memandang sosok yeoja mungil yang muncul dari balik pintu. Kyungsoo duduk di samping Lay.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Lay tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Lay. Lay dan Suho menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kenapa tidak kau lihat sendiri?" jawab Kyungsoo

Lay terdiam, ia ingin sekali kesana, memasakkan masakan kesukaan Suho. Tapi ia tidak bisa lagi.

"menyerahlah," ucap Kyungsoo pelan

Lay terdiam lagi

"Kalian tahu kalian tidak bisa. Jangan keras kepala," ucap Kyungsoo lagi

"dia selalu memikirkanmu Yixing," ucap Luhan

Lay terdiam, ia mengambil handuk kecilnya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang menggeleng-geleng tidak mengerti.

.

_Now I know that we can never be apart_

_the only person that I love and love_

_._

Suho memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaketnya. Ia merasakan ada benda kecil di saku kanannya. Ia mengeluarkannya. Dilihatnya gantungan unicorn kecil yang kini menggantung di jarinya.

Unicorn

Lay

Tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum kecil melihat gantungan itu. Gantungan ini mengingatkannya pada Lay. Lay sangat suka Unicorn. Ia selalu minta dibelikan Unicorn, dimanapun ia menemukannya.

Suho menggemgam gantungan itu erat. Di kaki badan unicorn itu terselip cincin manis. Seharusnya ini menjadi kado untuk Lay. Satu tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Ketika Suho berpikir ia bisa menghapus semua tentang Lay. Ia salah. Ia justru terjebak semakin dalam antar kenangan dan cintanya pada yeoja manis itu.

.

_I wish we could go back to those good times_

.

Lay keluar dari apartmentnya. Ini hari minggu, banyak sekali orang-orang yang sekedar berjalan pagi, atau berkencan. Lay memandang mereka satu persatu. Manis sekali. Lay melangkah perlahan. Merasakan kakinya menyentuh tanah.

Aneh

Tapi ia menyukainya. Ia butuh sendirian.

Satu tahun bukan waktu yang singkat.

Terlalu lama, menahan perasaan yang tiada habisnya. Bertanya dalam hati, bagaimana kabarnya. Menghindarinya, setiap mata mereka bertemu. Padahal ia ingin menatapnya lebih lama.

Lay sampai di satu pohon di taman itu. Ia berjalan ke balik pohon itu. Menyentuh ukiran tipis disana.

'Suho love Yixing'

Menyentuhnya lembut, berusaha menahan perasaan dan dadanya yang semakin sesak.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Lay pelan,

"Apa kau makan dengan baik?" tanya Lay lagi

"Apakah Kyungsoo memasakkan masakan kesukaanmu?" tanyanya lagi

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya pada namja itu. Ia menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Oppa... aku... merindukanmu..." ucapnya

"Aku juga..."

Lay sontak berbalik. Dilihatnya namja itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya,

"Op...pa..."

"Aku juga... merindukanmu.. Yixing..." ucapnya

.

_Those lovely times that were beautiful and happy _

.

Suho memberanikan diri berjalan menghampiri Lay yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Menangkup wajah yeoja manis itu. Ia memperhatikan setiap inchi wajah itu. Manis sekali. Tidak heran ia merindukannya. Menarik wajah manis itu lalu menciumnya lembut.

_._

_Heart aching stories, meaningless quarrels_

_Let's forget them all and let's not bring them up again_

_after season pass,_

.

Suho melepas ciumannya perlahan. Ia menatap mata Lay, dan tersenyum ketika dilihatnya semburat merah menghiasi wajah manis itu.

Tangannya merogoh sesuatu lalu melepasnya di depan wajah Lay.

Mata Lay membulat lucu. Boneka Unicorn kecil, dengan Cincin manis terselip di tengahnya.

"Maukah... kau kembali padaku, My Unicorn?" ucap Suho lembut

Lay mengangguk, memeluk Suho erat, erat sekali, tidak ingin melepasnya lagi. Suho pun membalas pelukan Lay. Berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, untuk tidak pernah melepas yeoja manis ini lagi.

_._

_Even after many years pass_

_wish there would be no meetings like today_

_I Love You_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The End_


End file.
